1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coolers and more particularly pertains to a new Portable Upright Cooler for keeping food and drinks cool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of coolers is known in the prior art. More specifically, coolers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art coolers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,477; U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,787; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 347,971; U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,261; U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,681 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,132.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Portable Upright Cooler. The inventive device includes a container member defining an enclosed volume, handles secured to the container member, and support feet for supporting the cooler in an upright position.
In these respects, the Portable Upright Cooler according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of keeping food and drinks cool.